


Black and White

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drugs, Drugs mention, F/M, Genderbend, Graphic Description, Hetero fic, Spanish, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambos viven en una infinita relación de amo y mascota, y sin importar que roles lleven, siempre habrá uno que sufra más que el otro.</p><p>[Tomato's Birthday's Party 2015] [HaiNiji'fem] [Haizaki Shougo x fem'Nijimura Shuuzo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Tomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/gifts).



**_—Black and White—_ **

**_._ **

_«No esperes que la vida sea justa. »_

_._

**_—Himuro Tatsuya._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

A lo lejos, puede escuchar la misma canción. Esa melodía que le dice día tras día que sigue viva, que continúa respirando por más que desee no seguir haciéndolo.

Es una melodía extremadamente hermosa y triste, acorde con los tonos grisáceos que acompañan su día a día. Es una composición perfecta para recordarle que no es más que un hermoso canario atrapado en una extravagante jaula dorada.

Jamás en su vida había escuchado a alguien tocar el piano con tanto sentimiento, o al menos no hasta que conoció la triste realidad que le acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

—No soy más que un ave atrapada…—Murmura la pelinegra.

Sus alas han desaparecido, fueron cortadas de tajo. Las dolorosas cicatrices en su espalda le recuerdan que vivirá atrapada para siempre en entre esas cuatro paredes, y el dolor en su cuerpo le dice constantemente que la vida es injusta, y que debe vivir con ello.

.

.

—He vuelto. —La desinteresada voz de su captor llega clara hasta sus oídos.

Su ceño se frunce, sus labios hacen una mueca extraña. La misma melodía se vuelve a repetir dentro de esos tonos grises en los que ahora vive.

Ha tardado mucho esta vez.

—Creí que habías muerto. —Responde ella cuando le ve entrar por esa puerta.

Haizaki suelta una carcajada burlona. ¿Acaso se había preocupado por él?

—Lamento decepcionarte preciosa, pero sigo vivo como puedes ver.

Shū le mira con desprecio, sin miedo a las consecuencias.

¿Qué más podría hacerle a parte de despojarla de lo más importante en su vida? ¿Matarla? Porque le terminaría agradeciendo que ese bastardo termine con su vida de una puta vez.

—Eres un imbécil.

.

Su vida se reduce a pasar todo el día encerrada en una elegante jaula de oro. Para su desgracia, se ha acostumbrado a vivir como un ave en cautiverio.

Con el tiempo se ha acostumbrado a dejar de ver tantos colores, y solo distinguir todo en blanco y negro.

¿Cuándo fue que dejo de importarle todo? ¿Cuándo fue que dejo de quejarse de esa vida y solo aceptó que esa era su realidad?

.

La triste melodía se ha vuelto a repetir como siempre.

—Hoy llegaré tarde. —Haizaki le avisa con ese tono tan desinteresado al que está tan acostumbrada antes de salir por la puerta.

Las cicatrices en su espalda duelen más de lo habitual.

¿En qué momento había caído en esa trampa?

.

.

.

—Eres simplemente perfecta. Hermosa. —Shōgo ha regresado completamente ebrio.

Es un completo imbécil. Ella atrapada en su elegante jaula, y el peligris perdido en el alcohol.

—Apestas. —Dice con todo el desprecio que puede juntar en ese momento. —No te dejaré entrar hasta que tomes un baño con agua fría. Imbécil.

Son pocas las veces en las que Haizaki le obedece, por lo general termina lamentando las consecuencias de sus palabras antes de que siquiera a Shōgo se le cruce la idea de hacerle caso.

Shū se da cuenta casi de inmediato que es uno de esos días en los que no debe hacer nada más que obedecer si no quiere volver a sentir las cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Haizaki ha vuelto a discutir con su hermano mayor, y eso lo ha tornado emocionalmente inestable.

.

.

Por alguna razón, la melodía a la que está acostumbrada no se escucha. Pero no por eso está sumida en el silencio.

A lo lejos escucha los gritos de Shōgo, y eso es mucho más triste a lo que está acostumbrada.

.

Haizaki tiene una mirada perdida –más de lo normal-, pero aun así tiene el descaro de entrar hasta la pequeña fortaleza de la pelinegra.

—Eres tan hermosa… —Murmura el peligris.

Nijimura sabe a dónde va todo ese asunto, y no sabe si soltarle una bofetada o actuar como una dócil y obediente muñeca.

Al final ha optado por comportarse como lo que es.

_El extravagante canario de Haizaki Shōgo._

.

El dolor en su cuerpo es casi tan fuerte como cuando sus alas fueron cortadas de tajo.

Shū aún recuerda la sonrisa de Haizaki disfrutando de cada momento, de sus gritos, de las incontables veces que le imploró que no lo hiciera.

Las cicatrices le recordaran ese día hasta que muera, o se mate, o lo que pase primero.

Sinceramente, ya no le importa lo que suceda. Se ha vuelto la puta de alguien tan despreciable como Shōgo, y lo peor es que ella misma fue quién lo permitió.

.

.

De nuevo, aquella melodía a la que está tan acostumbrada ha vuelto a sonar. Han pasado días, y siente que esa canción que le recuerda que sigue viva es diferente.

¿Acaso se ha tornado incluso más triste de lo que ya era?

—Perdón. —Escucha esa voz tan familiar y que tanto desprecia detrás de su puerta. —Perdón, perdón, perdón… —Esa arrepentida disculpa se sigue repitiendo, a pesar de que la voz de Haizaki se ha entrecortado, aun cuando le escucha sollozar dolorosamente.

¿No debería ser ella la que esté llorando?

—Perdóname…por favor. —El contrario suena realmente arrepentido.

La melodía se hace cada vez más fuerte, más intensa. Ha llegado a ese clímax que en varias ocasiones le ha sacado un par de lágrimas, a veces mucho más que eso.

Su corazón empieza a doler, las punzadas le impiden respirar correctamente, y las lágrimas han hecho que su monocromática visión sea más borrosa de lo que ya es.

.

—Sé que no te he tratado más que como un objeto, pero por favor…perdóname. Perdóname por ser un completo imbécil, por ser posesivo, por quitarte lo más preciado que tienes, por encerrarte, por volverte mi amado canario…

Nijimura no puede controlar el llanto, y lentamente se deja caer. El dolor en su pecho le ha obligado a prácticamente acostarse sobre el piso para hacer las punzadas más tolerables.

.

.

El vino viaja por su garganta quemando todo a su paso. La botella verde va a la mitad de su contenido, y Shōgo se ha cansado de seguir bebiendo ese líquido.

Sería más fácil ahogar sus penas y curar sus heridas con vodka, pero Nijimura se lo ha terminado hace días.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando al tenerla encerrada durante tanto tiempo?

Y ese estúpido piano no ha parado de sonar, la misma canción ha sonado una y otra vez en todo el puto día.

¿Acaso ella estaba acostumbrada a esa canción? Porque suena como si fuese ella la que toca con tal sentimiento que las lágrimas continúan brotando de sus ojos.

¡Joder! Es por seguir tomando que Shū tenía una razón más para odiarlo.

.

—Te amo. —La voz de Nijimura es débil, su mirada poco a poco se apaga.

_Tal y como actúa como una dócil y obediente muñeca._

¿Qué ha hecho mal? ¿Qué? Joder.

¿Acaso su error fue enamorarse de su ángel guardián al punto de quitarle absolutamente todo?

Las lágrimas no tardan en nublar su visión, y el líquido carmesí ha empezado a manchar la fina alfombra de la habitación.

La botella de vino está rota, y tirada en una lejana esquina del cuarto.

Nijimura le dedica una mirada llena de desprecio. ¿Es eso a lo que llaman _ambivalencia_?

Parecer ser así por la forma en la que Shū le observa desde afuera de esa jaula.

Los papeles se han invertido, ella ha tomado su lugar, y Shōgo se ha vuelto ese hermoso canario encerrado en aquella extravagante jaula de oro.

¿No era eso lo que estaba buscando? ¿Ser castigado por absolutamente todos sus pecados?

Y que mejor verdugo que aquella hermosa mujer a la que le arrebato todo.

Desde sus preciadas alas de un blanco tan puro, hasta ese negro corazón que tanto había deseado.

—Te amo. —Le ha dicho de nuevo.

La mirada apagada de la pelinegra le llena de alegría. Quiere apreciar ese odio, sentirlo sobre él.

Se ha enamorado de esos ojos llenos de ira y resentimiento que podría verlos durante años.

.

.

La mirada de Shū es pesada, llena de todo el resentimiento que puede tener una persona, pero aun así conserva ese característico brillo de una joven enamorada.

Por alguna razón, el odio que siente por Haizaki es comparable con el amor que tiene por él.

Le parece extraño.

_«—Se le llama ambivalencia al sentir dos cosas completamente distintas al mismo tiempo.»_

Recuerda que Tatsuya alguna vez le hablo de eso. ¿Cómo estaría su amigo?

¿Seguiría preocupado por ella o la habría olvidado como lo han hecho todos? Tampoco le importa. Tiene a la persona más importante de su vida a su merced.

.

Ha recuperado sus alas, o más bien se ha hecho de unas nuevas.

Estás son de un profundo color negro, muy diferentes a las blancas que solía tener.

_Un ángel que nunca podrá regresar al paraíso._

Eso es lo que es ahora. Y su infierno es aquella casa de tonos grisáceos. ¿O acaso todo a su alrededor es en blanco y negro y ella no se había dado cuenta?

Aunque no le provoca nada.

No siente miedo, ni asco, ni soledad, nada a excepción de un enorme odio y un amor del mismo tamaño por la misma persona.

.

.

.

De nuevo esa melodía que ambos conocen a la perfección.

Han decidido adoptarla como su sonata especial. Va de la mano con ellos y esa relación que conservan.

—Ahora entiendo cuál era tu afán de verme encerrada aquí. —Murmura bajo.

Es fácil entender ese fetiche de Shōgo ahora que han invertido los papeles. Le parece divertido, tanto que suelta una risa que dura varios minutos.

Para Haizaki, esa voz es tan hermosa sin importar lo que le diga.

—Tú te ves mejor en el papel de amo que yo.

.

.

El alcohol se ha terminado en esa casa. Los cigarrillos corren el mismo destino, y las metanfetaminas con las que suelen drogarse solo alcanzaran para el final de la semana. Puede que más si racionan las tabletas.

Es casi increíble como su vida se ha reducido a algo tan banal como compartir los mismos vicios y terminarse el dinero en los mismos.

No podrá conseguir nada hasta finales de mes, y para eso todavía faltan dos semanas. Tendrán que cambiar de vicio por un rato, antes de que se terminen matando por la falta de estimulantes y alcohol en su organismo.

—Haizaki. —Le llama con ese tono tan despectivo que ha usado durante los últimos cuatro meses. —Se nos terminan los suministros.

Nijimura espera que entienda con qué rayos deben sobrevivir las próximas dos semanas para no padecer los síntomas de la ansiedad. Y de tan solo imaginar lo bien que se la pasarán durante esos días tiene toda la intención de provocar al peligris.

.

.

.

Nijimura ha llevado a un nuevo nivel las prácticas a las que ambos están más que acostumbrados.

Siempre había deseado eso, lastimar a Haizaki al punto de escuchar sus hermosos gritos aclamando piedad.

_Tal y como ella le gritó que se detuviese la primera vez._

El cuchillo desafilado pasa por la piel de Haizaki, cortando a su paso. Shū se ensaña con el enorme tatuaje en la espalda contraria, ese maldito tatuaje que le recuerda que ella no fue la primera.

—Grita más, pide que detenga todo esto. —Le ordena con una voz mucho más sombría de lo normal.

Shōgo obedece, aumenta sus gritos y sus suplicas.

—Me excita tu voz aclamando piedad.

La fría navaja continúa con su trabajo. Generar la mayor cantidad de heridas que pueda.

Dejarle cicatrices más dolorosas y profundas que las de Nijimura Shū.

—Haces mejor trabajo que yo en este papel.

.

El color escarlata continúa pintando ese cuadro en blanco y negro. Es un hermoso color.

Los gritos de Haizaki han cesado desde hace media hora. El peligris se ha desvanecido por el dolor y la falta de sangre en su organismo.

Sigue vivo, apenas, pero continúa respirando.

Nijimura lo ha acomodado sobre su regazo, y sus manos acarician con delicadeza los cabellos grisáceos de Shōgo mientras le repite que todo estará bien.

La melodía que se sabe de memoria suena como siempre. Le recuerda que está viva y sigue respirando, y que su vida ahora carece de color alguno.

.

.

.

**_En_ ** _el interior de **la oscuridad nos dejamos llevar,**  
**mientras como** inocentes **aves acercamos nuestras alas.**_

**_._ **

**_—Synchronicity/Yui Makino._ **


End file.
